The invention relates to a self-locking clamping band made from pliable synthetic material adapted for the fastening and binding of conductors or electrical distributing devices, of cables in runs thereof, tubes of pneumatic distribution devices, and the like.
Actually known means for fastening and binding of conductors in distribution devices, of cables in runs thereof, and the like, mostly use nylon wires and clamping bands with openings at regular intervals for a fixing bolt. The first method is rather wearisome; with the second method the rigidity of the binding is in some cases determined by the distance of openings. Clamping bands are also known which provide a lasting connection by means of a bolt in an internal part of a connecting head. Clamping bands are also known in which a lock is provided within a head comprising a steel tongue or a tooth of the same material as the band. There are also flat bands with a toothing, wherein in the internal part of a head at its upper surface a corresponding toothing is arranged, opposite to which a longitudinal opening is provided for the springing of the band in the course of its connection.
These bands have the drawback that the completed connection cannot be opened, or can be opened only with difficulty. The major part of these clamping bands have an opening in the head perpendicular to the band so that after accomplishing the connection, the whole head is beyond the circumference of the encompassed objects.
Clamping bands are also known in which the opening for the introduction of the band is parallel with the band, and the direction of introduction of the band is such that after accomplishment of the connection both the head and the free end of the clamping band are entirely beyond the circumference of the loop created in the band. These drawbacks frequently prevent the use of similar clamping bands in practice. The heads are of robust construction, particularly in clamping bands where within the head there are more teeth forming a lock for the achievement of a connection or of a binding.
A similar situation exists with bands where within the head a lock with a tiltable tooth has been provided. Similar bands have positively a substantially lower strength of the lock than the proper clamping band. The width of the tooth within the head can be made solely narrower than the width of the clamping band. In connection therewith, the active toothing on the proper clamping band is equal to the width of the tooth. This lock cannot be made to be self-locking, since the active too-thing on the band cannot be accomplished with a negative inclination of the front surfaces of teeth. Another drawback is that they cannot be manufactured in a smaller size for a realization of fine fastenings since the head is too robust so that the band cannot be applied or the tooth of the lock cannot perform its function due to its small dimensions.
With controls, repairs and additional adjustments in arrangements with electrical or pneumatic installations, one of the main requirements is that repairs can be accomplished quickly, reliably and simply. In the case of the application of the above mentioned clamping bands in arrangements with bundles of conductors, cables or tubes, there is a substantial drawback if they cannot be made accessible for repairs or adjustments. Each engagement into thus made fastenings or bindings has as a consequence that the clamping bands have to be removed and replaced by new ones; possibly there are also high time losses in case repairs and adjustments of the arrangement have to be made due to the use of clamping bands which are difficult to disassemble.